Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a decorative lighting structure, and more particularly to a decorative lighting structure adjustable in form.
The conventional decorative lighting structure is generally formed of a series of light bulbs, which are arranged by an electric cord. Such conventional lighting structure is suitable for use in decorating a tree, shrub, or the like; nevertheless it is not appropriate for use in decorating a wall. In addition, the light bulbs of the conventional lighting structure are susceptible to damage, especially at such time when the light structure is being retrieved. Moreover, the conventional lighting structure is so easily intertwined that it cannot be stored in an orderly manner.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a decorative lighting structure which is simple in construction and is versatile in design.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a decorative lighting structure which is durable and collapsible for easy storage and transportation.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objectives of the present invention are attained by a lighting structure comprising a plurality of lighting tubes which are joined together end to end by a plurality of movable joints, thereby enabling the lighting tubes to be arranged in various forms.
The features, functions, and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.